Foxkit's Curse
by Leopard Spirits
Summary: Foxkit's life starts out perfectly, but little does she know it only goes downhill from there. Everything is filled with darkness and agony, and all she sees are two paths. One of darkness and one of happiness...But which will she choose?
1. The Force (heh)

**Omigosh heyyyy guys! Welcome to my story! :D I'm going to be uploading once every week, maybe even twice if I'm in the mood. I accept characters so feel free to review the story with any cat that you'd like to be added in. I'm mostly known for my other story The Pure and the Poisoned, so if you've come from there, thank you so much! You're support means more than you think :) Anyways, you all can feel free to call me Shadow, just letting you all know, since I know it's easy to remember and stuff if you are to review or PM me. If you find any mistakes in the story, go ahead and correct me! I also want to create a new story, not sure what it will be about though, so hit me up with some ideas and I'll try to use 'em! That story will probably come out on November 30th. It will probably be a story of Scourge, Tigerstar or something like that. Maybe I should make a poll on my profile? Or you can tell me here? What do you think? (Should it even be Warriors?)**

**Well, anyways, here's the story! Hope you enjoy ****(ﾉ⊙ω⊙)ﾉ**

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drip. Drip. <em>

Plops of rain dropped onto the small kitten's head. Her brown, black and cream fur glistened in the soft sunlight, shining with raindrops. Her blue eyes were wide in amazement at the silence of the Campsite. She was out on her own, settled underneath a willow tree that rested at a hill where it sheltered herself and the prey. Dribbles of rain continued to slip through from outside, traveling across leaves until they reached empty air. She didn't mind water at all, she enjoyed the sound of waves crashing against the rocky shore. -Although the only place she could go to hear that was outside Camp where she'd only been taken to about once. From that moment on she felt something was calling her over.- She also enjoyed the smell of the grass once the rain had gone away. It was pleasant and relaxing for her.

"Foxkit!" A familiar voice snapped, ringing through her ears.

"Huh?" She scrambled to her paws, darting out from under the trees protection.

"Foxkit, why did you leave the nursery without telling me?" The voice asked again, and Foxkit finally recognized that it was her mother.

"I'm sorry, mom..." Foxkit mumbled, trotting up to where her mother, Sunstream, stood at the entrance of the nursery. Her tail lashed but her eyes flickered with concern. She frowned. "You know Maplestar would be against any kit straying out where they can't be seen, right?" She asked softly.

"But mom! You know that's not fair! I'm already five moons," Foxkit whined.

"I'm sorry Foxkit. Especially since it's raining, you can't be wandering off too far. No one is going to watch you," Sunstream sighed. "Now come on inside. I'll be at my nest." She mumbled under her breath and padded back to her spot in the nursery. Her ginger, white and brown fur disappearing as the darkness engulfed her.

Foxkit stared at her paws, which were shifting unsteadily. She hated being treated like a kit, especially this close to her apprenticeship. She allowed herself a hiss of anger and lugged herself into the den.

_"No one is going to watch you."_

Sunstream's words echoed in her head. Foxkit dropped onto her nest, curling up on the spot.

_"No one is going to watch you." _Whispers erupted through her mind. The whispers were right, though. If she left now, no one would watch her go. No one would notice a thing.

Was it worth it?

Probably.

Foxkit rose to her paws silently, her gaze darting over to Sunstream. Her back was facing Foxkit and she wasn't moving an inch. After a couple of moments, Foxkit accepted that her mother was asleep and crept out the den.

The young she-cat prowled through Camp, her eyes narrowing to slits as she headed past all the dens.

_I'm coming! Just you wait!_

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think? I know that it's short but I just wanna see what you guys think :3<strong>

**Soo, what _do _you think? Should I continue or change it? :0**

**Also, does anyone want to submit any OC's? I'd love to add some cats in! C:**

**Alrighty then, anyways, byee see all of you whenever I post another chapter again :D!**

**~•o•)~**


	2. The Mysteries Begin

**I'll accept any cats that were requested to be added in! :D**

**Alrighty then, I won't waste your time, here's the storyyy!**

**(Sorry about the sucky chapter... :s)**

* * *

><p>Foxkit padded off towards the entrance, exiting Camp effortlessly as she headed towards the cave. Noises erupted from every corner, crazing Foxkit into believing she wasn't alone. She tried to ignore it the best she could and set off into a run.<p>

_"No one is there, Foxkit."_

_Who are you? Leave me alone!_

_"I'm from StarClan, sent to help you." _

_I heard about a story like that! About a cat named Crookedstar. He was told the same thing, and look where that got him!_

_"You mean to leadership? Look, Foxkit, I know you're not easy to fool." The voice whispered slyly in her head._

_I-I don't want leadership. I want my family! Leave me alone! _She hissed, expressing her annoyance with her ears flat against her head.

_"Don't ask for my help when you can't control it." The voice hissed and faded slowly._

_What's 'it'_

Silence.

_Hello?_

No reply.

Foxkit shook her fur as if to shake off the conversation thoughts. _I must be hallucinating. Oh StarClan, I've got bees in my brain!_

The kit stared at her paws as she strolled on, not realizing where she was heading. Something snapped their jaws onto her scruff, pulling her back uneasily. She let out a shriek and writhed around in panic, finally escaping the grip of whoever was holding her. She whirled around with a hiss and unsheathed her claws. "Woah there, Foxkit," Another cat stood in the shadows, its head cocked warily.  
>"How do you know my name!" Foxkit growled, prowling forward.<br>"It's me, Brindlekit," The familiar voice of a she-kit giggled.  
>"What are you doing here!" Foxkit's eyes widened and her claws slipped back into her paws. Her tail was erect in the air as her body grew stiff. Would Brindlekit tell on her? Would Foxkit get in trouble?<br>"I followed you! So did Silverkit!" Brindlekit puffed out her chest with pride, before quickly beginning to speak again. "Why are you out here? You'll get in trouble and you're not following Clan rules." The she-kit frowned. "It's not too long till you're an apprentice. You don't me to tell on you, do you?" She purred confidently.

"If you do I'll tell Duskstar and Winterflame that you followed me out here and we'll both be in trouble!" Foxkit threatened with a slurred hiss.

"Hey! Calm down!" Silverkit frowned. "This isn't any of our business. Come on, Brindlekit. Let's go back to the Nursery." Silverkit nudged the she-cat towards Camp and glanced back to Foxkit when Brindlekit wasn't looking and smiled softly with a wink. Foxkit mouthed _thank you_ and trotted on forward. She didn't know where she was heading, but continued to pad after the tugging feeling that pushed her on. She walked at the edge of a cliff, glancing down warily. Foxkit glanced up into the night sky, continuing to trot forward. Her paw suddenly caught on a rock and she let out a gasp, falling to the empty air that sent her falling down the cliff. The she-kit screeched and shut her eyes. She should've listened and stayed in the nursery! Now she would die... All alone. With a whimper all the wind stopped pulling at her fur and she couldn't feel anything. She blinked open her eyes tentatively.  
>"Am I in StarClan?" She whispered and gazed around at the darkness.<p>

_"Turn around." _

_You came back!_

_"Sure. Now turn around!"_

_Alright, alright..._

Foxkit whirled around, facing the outside. She was standing on a ledge underneath the cliffs front.

_"You're in a cave."_

Foxkit gasped, whipping around towards the darkness that was now lit up. Her eyes widened as she noticed the tunnels inside. "How come I'm not hurt from the fall?" She asked the voice.

_"See for yourself. Scratch your paw-pad." _

"Why would I do that?" She snapped.

_"Do as I say!" _

"Fine." Foxkit muttered grouchily and used her claws to poke into the pad of her paw. She felt nothing at all, and watching as a drip of blood fell to the ground before the scratch healed submissively.

"I'M GOING CRAZY. STARCLAN SAVE ME!"

_"I told you not to ask for help." The voice sighed. "I'll return you to the nursery, but you must keep your regeneration a secret. As well as me. If you talk about me I'll disappear and I can't save you any further. Now, close your eyes. And when you open them, you'll find yourself in your nest. See you tomorrow, Foxkit."_

_Huh?_

Her eyes shut instantly, and she found herself right where she was promised. In her nest in the nursery. Foxkit's eyes narrowed. Was this all a dream? Or...

She padded out of the den and headed towards a thorn bush, pricking her paw on one of the sharp plants. She continued to feel the same as before, like nothing had happened. She watched as the blood dribbled out of the wound and left no scratch. Foxkit trembled, her eyes flattening against her head.

What was happening to her?


End file.
